


Remembering You Should Be Easy

by willyouforgetaboutme



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willyouforgetaboutme/pseuds/willyouforgetaboutme
Summary: Sonnett failed to check under the bed. If she had, she would have found a bright red Stanford t-shirt laying there.OrKelley and Emily make a drunken mistake. Will it come between their friendship? Or will it evolve into something more?
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Tying up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter just sets up the story, so please be patient with me. I will add more character tags as I write more chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's Point of View

2018 Concacaf Championship

Kelley puts her champagne down on the portable table, brought into the locker room specifically for the post game celebration, and fist pumps one of the assistant coaches on her way to her locker. She knows that much of tonight would entail drinking copious amounts of alcohol, and wants to tie up a couple loose ends before fully submerging herself in the activities. After taking a seat on her bench, she takes out her phone and sends a text:

Kelley: Come meet me outside the locker room I told Larry to let you in  
(8:53)

Dalia: On my way babe  
(8:53)

Unable to keep a smirk off her face, Kelley switches to answering congratulatory text messages from family and friends. Without giving much thought to each generic response, she breezes through about 15 of them before needing a break. Kelley checks the time, 8:56, and knows that she still has a few minutes before Dalia will arrive outside. Luckily, Crystal just changed the song, per Sam's persistent requests, to one of Kelley's favorite songs by Lizzo. Kelley distracts herself by joining a group of girls dancing in the middle of the locker room. 

Before long, Kelley, Lindsey, and Rose are laughing uncontrollably at Sam's futile attempt to copy Emily's dance moves. Rather than be embarrassed, Sam embraces her lack of talent and the merciless berating by the girls. Although she's enjoying the company of the girls, Kelley repeatedly checks the time until she knows that it is close enough to stand outside the locker room.

Kelley checks herself over before heading out, and realizes that she needs to change out of her muddy uniform top. Quickly, she throws on her old bright red Stanford t-shirt, smooths it, then walks out the locker room to find her girlfriend.

Dalia has not arrived yet, so Kelley leans back against the wall opposite the locker room door in an attempt to be comfortable but also look good for Dalia. While waiting, Kelley thinks about how her and Dalia began dating months prior. It was the off season for the NWSL, and she met her in a bar after meeting with Under Armour at their headquarters in Baltimore. Dalia still lives there, and ever since Kelley picked her up that night and bought her breakfast in the morning instead of slipping away, Kelley practically lived there as well when she was injured or had a break from her busy schedule. Because of the distance between the couple most of the time, Kelley and Dalia need to work hard to not let that strain their relationship, and it was working for them so far, as they were always able to make the most of their time together and texted regularly with biweekly calls. She was lucky that Dalia could escape her work to be able to fly down to watch their game. Kelley is pulled from her thoughts when Dalia appeared in the hallway.

"Hey babe, you played great! I want to give you---" Dalia is interrupted by Kelley grabbing her hand and swiftly pulling her down the hall and into an empty conference room.

Kelley closes the door and pushes Dalia into it, pressing their bodies together. Before saying anything, Kelley couldn't resist attacking Dalia's lips with her own, and slips her tongue into Dalia's mouth after hearing her quietly moan. Immediately, Kelley intertwines one of her hands with Dalia's hair, placing her other hand right above her hip bone and under Dalia's shirt. After a few minutes of making out greedily, Dalia leans back against the door, and Kelley presses her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Hey," Kelley gets out in a low voice after catching her breath.

"Hey yourself. You played great by the way if you didn't hear earlier," Dalia whispers as she looks into Kelley's eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't handle my need to kiss you when I saw your gorgeous face" Kelley admits truthfully with a small, devious grin.

Dalia responds by connecting their lips for a short, innocent kiss. Kelley leans in when Dalia separates their lips to try to prolong their kiss, but Dalia presses a finger to Kelley's half puckered lips so she could talk instead.

"I want nothing more than to stay with you all night," Dalia begins as Kelley nods her head frantically, "but I know that you should celebrate with your teammates first." Kelley sighs but hesitantly nods once in agreement.

Dalia brings her hand up from Kelley's waist to rub her arm, keeping her other hand on Kelley's lips so she won't interrupt her.

"So, I brought you my spare hotel room key for when you are finished destroying your liver and want more action than just kissing. But, I want you to know that if you forget about me in your drunkenness until late or I guess early tomorrow, it's okay to wake me up. And yes, don't worry I'm not going to wait, I'm going to crash once I get back because I am exhausted. And no, I don't want you to let me sleep when you come to me, because we have not had sex in too long and fuck do I want you so badly."

Kelley removes Dalia's finger from her lips and kisses her passionately, trying to convey that she wants Dalia desperately as well and that she promises to use the key through her lips. Eventually, Dalia breaks them apart and tells her to return to her team, accepting Kelley's promise to visit her later as they both leave the room.

Before even opening the door to the locker room, Kelley can hear Ashlyn screaming for everyone to finish getting changed and head out to the local club to "properly celebrate" their win. They all shower, and Kelley puts on her Stanford shirt again with tight leggings and a ripped jean jacket, finished with small boots. 

Kelley leaves the locker room with her arm draped around Alex's shoulder, completely unaware of what she was about to do.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett's Point of View

The first thing Sonnett feels while slipping in and out of consciousness is the relentless pounding in her head. 

The second thing Sonnett feels is her bare ass against silk sheets.

The third thing Sonnett feels is the bright sun baking her stomach and exposed breasts.

With a suspicion of what happened the night before to cause her current situation, Sonnett slowly opens her eyes, scared to find a stranger in bed next to her. Luckily, she finds a vacancy in the spot next to her, but with closer examination, she realizes that there is an indent in the bed. Once again she is overcome with worry, hoping that the person who left the indent is no longer in her hotel room, because the worst part of one night stands for her is kicking the person out the morning after. She sits up and studies the room. Clothes are thrown across the room, but Sonnett notices that all of them belong to her. A loud sigh of relief escapes her mouth, but she then takes in the messy state of the room and her mouth hangs open for a few moments. There is clear evidence that not only did she fuck someone last night, but she fucked them for most of the night throughout the hotel room. 

Unable to handle her current situation any longer, Sonnett shoves Advil down her throat and ventures into the bathroom, hoping to erase the night by taking a long, hot shower. 

While standing under the warm water, she simultaneously wants to remember the night and never remember it. The last thing Sonnett can remember is downing her fourth round of shots with Lindsey and Rose at the club the team went to. Honestly, Sonnett doesn't want to know what drunken things she did to end up where she was this morning, but at the same time, she wants to know who she slept with, and if there are any lose ends with them. Sonnett decides to call Lindsey after her shower, seeking answers.

"Sonny! What's up?" Lindsey yells into the phone when Sonnett calls her.

"Linds, stop yelling! I'm super hungover from last night."

"Oh thank god, I was worried I was the only one. I mean, how does Pinoe go out with us and out-drink everyone, and then is fucking fine in the morning?!"

"Dude, I don't even remember last night!"

"You think I do? Sonnett, I woke up leggings on my arms."

"I woke up naked with an imprint in my bed!"

"You fucked someone last night?"

"Shit, Linds, I don't even know if it was a guy or a girl."

"Well how does... you know, your... feel?"

"Lindsey, I know your my best friend, but that was too far."

"Ok, yeah I agree. I mean I wouldn't even know how it would feel if I fucked a---"

"Lindsey!"

"You're right, we should focus on what's important. You got laid! How long has it been? A few weeks?"

"Yes, but in all fairness, I was focusing on preparing for the tournament."

"Whatever. Is this all you called me for?"

"Um, actually, do you know when our van leaves for the airport?"

"Only in a couple hours, we should pack up and meet for breakfast in thirty?"

"Sounds great! See you then," Sonnett finishes before hanging up.

She collects her clothes scattered throughout the room, and silently thanks Jill for assigning her the room without a roommate. After packing all of her things up and quickly putting the devastated room back together, Sonnett leaves and closes the door, hoping to also close off the night from her life.

However, Sonnett failed to check under the bed. If she had, she would have found a bright red Stanford t-shirt laying there.


	3. We did nothing right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never posted it. Not sure if I will keep writing this or not

When Kelley woke up that morning, she immediately knew it was from the sun just beginning to rise. Her pounding head begged her not to open her eyes, so Kelley laid there awake but refusing to face the day. However, after a minute or two, Kelley remembered her conversation with Dalia, and her eyes shot open in response. She knew that she wasn't with Dalia in the bed, because Dalia would have all her limbs tightly wrapped around Kelley like a koala. At first, Kelley's mind was filled with regret for not seeing Dalia last night, but also confusion as to why she was alone in a hotel room. While trying to remember the night before, Kelley turned over towards the center of the bed to stretch at the same time. She definitely was not expecting to see a naked Sonnett right next to her.

Shocked and bewildered, Kelley shot up in bed to check herself out, praying that she was clothed. She scanned herr body looking for at least one article of clothing, but came up empty. Kelley jumped out of bed and found her panties and bra on the floor. Her mind shut down, and her body took over in getting dressed as quickly as possible. When she was finally in her shorts and bra, which took her only about 30 seconds, Kelley began to scour the room to find her t-shirt. With her frazzled state of mind, she gave up quickly and decided to flee the scene before Sonnett could wake up and the situation would get so much worse. Kelley practically sprinted the door, slowly her movements down enough to open the door silently and slip out into the hallway.

While walking away from Sonnett's room, Kelley shoved her hand into the pockets of her shorts, taking out her hotel key card. When she looked down at the card, she realized that it was the one Dalia gave her. Immediately, Kelley was overwhelmed and broke down into a pool of tears and limbs on the hotel floor. She couldn't believe what she had done, even in college, she had never done anything so horribly wrong while drunk. Dalia was a great girlfriend, she was kind and willing to make sacrifices for Kelley, and she accepted Kelley's busy schedule as an athlete. Kelley was happy with her, and she didn't want to break up. Before last night, Kelley was even beginning to see a future for them after her career. But now, Kelley had no idea what to do.

Kelley thought back to the time she was cheated on. During her junior year of college, she met a volleyball player and one thing led to another. In her innocence, Kelley thought that they were perfect for each other, so much so that she didn't mind when Kelley's "I love you" wasn't returned. She didn't notice or think much of her girlfriend's coldness towards the end, which made the devastation of finding out about her cheating even worse. After about a week of crying in bed, Ali finally dragged Kelley out to a greasy diner down the street from the campus. Kelley sobbed the entire time, and Ali looked mildly uncomfortably throughout, but Kelley couldn't deny that she felt better after eating her weight's worth in french fries. Eventually Kelley moved on, but the bitterness and embarrassment of being cheated on stayed with her even today.

Without realizing her selfish motivations, Kelley decided that it would be better for Dalia not to have to go through the same feelings, especially since it was just a drunken mistake. When she imagined herself disclosing to Dalia that she fucked Sonnett instead of her, Kelley physically cringed. She vowed to herself to protect Dalia by not telling her about the night. After a few more minutes of wallowing in self-pity, Kelley took a deep breath, wiped her face with the back of her hand, and slowly got up off the floor with shaking limbs. She slowly made her way back into her hotel room, threw on the first t-shirt she could find, and left the hotel in search of her girlfriend.

Instead of telling Dalia, Kelley decided to pretend in never happened and hoped to forget the morning as soon as possible. She would apologize to Dalia for not coming to her hotel room, and although she couldn't fathom the idea of having sex with her less than six hours after fucking Sonnett, Kelley would kiss her passionately. Through the kiss, Kelley would convey her guilt and apologies that she couldn't make into words. She would try to make up for all the wrongs she did last night, at first through the kiss, and then for as long as she could remember waking up naked next to Sonnett. But Kelley hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be long until she forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
